The present invention is concerned with a traction slip-controlled brake system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly such a system comprising an auxiliary pressure source and a pedal-operated brake valve through which pressure fluid from the auxiliary pressure source can be applied to the wheel brakes.
In one such brake system, a hydraulic power system is employed for operating a level control device and a brake system of an automotive vehicle. Included in the hydraulic power system is an accumulator for supplying both the level control device and the brake system. The accumulator is indirectly connected to the brake system through a pressure limiting apparatus capable of separating the brake system from the accumulator upon reaching a predetermined pressure. See West German application No. DE-OS 28 21 393.
Moreover, a brake system including a slip control for automotive vehicles, in particular, for road vehicles, is known in the art. One such system comprises a pedal-operated brake pressure generator including a master cylinder connected through pressure fluid conduits to the wheel brakes of the driven wheels, an external energy supply system, and data detectors for determining the wheel rotational pattern; and electronic circuit arrangements for logically combining the measured signals and for generating slip control signals.
The master cylinder is in communication with the auxiliary energy supply system through one or several multiple-way valves by way of which, for traction slip control, brake pressure can build up in the working chamber or chambers if the master cylinder is a tandem type, of the master cylinder and, hence, in the wheel brakes of the driven wheels. See West German application No. DE-OS 33 38 826 or its corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 660,913, filed Oct. 15, 1984 by J. Belart et al and assigned to the assignee of this application.